


Барьеры

by jsandrsn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Manipulation, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: АУ конца первого сезона: все выжили, но Барри несчастлив, боится и хочет узнать ответы на свои вопросы.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 2





	Барьеры

Пристально вглядываться в лицо Уэллса входит уже в привычку (укрепившуюся в сознании совсем не за двадцать один день, как обычно обещают всем тем, кто решил изменить свою жизнь и начать «с чистого листа»), что Барри может сказать, что тот позволяет щетине отрасти на два миллиметра перед тем, как сбрить её; что Уэллс всегда опирается на локоть и начинает сутулиться, чтобы казаться более человечным, потому что Барри замечает, как тот выпрямляется — и тень, которую отбрасывает доктор Уэллс, вдруг становится больше. И то, как Барри хочет игнорировать слова, выходящие из этого лживого рта, но те все равно каким-то образом задевают его мягкие места и даже убеждают на пару секунд, что он ошибается — он же Барри Аллен, он всегда ошибается, — а доктор Уэллс и в самом деле желает всего самого лучшего для него; что Уэллс гордится им — и это самое главное. Так что Барри держится на периферии (не слишком далеко, но соблюдая дистанцию), он прячется позади Джо, иногда пассивно-агрессивно пытаясь вызвать реакцию Уэллса: посмотреть, что может случиться, и поймёт ли тот его намёк, — доктор загадочно улыбается-ухмыляется (это всегда ухмылка, всегда насмешка, думает Аллен), будто ему нравится то, как Барри играет с формулировками, хотя это совсем не логично в его ситуации. У них с Джо договор не действовать импульсивно, проявлять терпение (не ждать, конечно, пятнадцать лет, как Уэллс), чтобы поймать того, кто разрушил не только его жизнь, но и его матери — буквально — и отца; того, кто убил Мейсона Бриджа, за секунду свернул шеи шестерым офицерам полиции, а до этого — охране Меркьюри Лабс, Саймону Стаггу и неизвестно, во сколько раз больше Уэллс убил на самом деле.  
Возможно, это эгоистично, думает Барри, но его не особо сильно волнуют сопутствующие жертвы (он не называет их подобным образом у себя в голове, по-прежнему веря в то, что все жизни имеют значение, а не только его родителей; однако эта фраза, часто повторяемая в полицейском участке, пристаёт к нему и упрямо не желает выходить из разума: «Это не просто цифры», — Барри умоляет себя обратить внимание на это). Его волнует судьба его родителей; его собственное прошлое, которое, как оказалось, могло быть легко изменено на более подходящее; которое могло быть нормальным, если бы не Обратный Флэш.

Теперь, глядя на доктора Уэллса, Барри вспоминает о несуществующем цунами: если бы у него всё-таки получилось спасти его маму, он бы всё ещё помнил о том, что происходило здесь? Наверное, он всякий раз будет закрывать глаза и ощущать пустоту, которую не смогут заполнить даже его живые — счастливые — родители, потому что он уже пережил смерть мамы и заключение в тюрьму отца, и эти годы невозможно стереть из памяти одним изменением времени.  
Обратный Флэш сильнее и быстрее него раз в сто, думает Барри, вспоминая, как легко тот уклонялся от всех его атак — и эти попытки выглядели так жалко со стороны, если пересмотреть записи с камер наблюдения.

Теперь доктор Уэллс находится в заточении собственного творения, с каждым днём теряя свою уверенность в том, что сможет выйти на свободу, а Барри не наслаждается триумфом от своей победы — молчаливо приносит еду единственному заключённому и быстро сбегает, опасаясь не только ответить на попытки Тоуна вывести его на диалог, но даже посмотреть тому в глаза.

«Я смотрю, вы стали отшельником, мистер Аллен. Где же остальная команда?»

«Я заметил, что количество заключённых не изменяется. Что-то не получается, Барри? Ты всегда можешь попросить у меня о помощи».

Проходит несколько месяцев, когда к Барри приходит мужчина, который озвучивает условия передачи ему С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и прочего имущества, до которого Аллену нет дела, — Харрисон Уэллс объявлен погибшим из-за червоточины, ещё одно имя в списке жертв этой трагедии. Барри вертит флэшку в руках и прячет её в кармане, опасаясь к притронуться к ней лишний раз; он нервно отбивает ритмы пальцами на поверхности стола, теребит суховатую кожу губ, забывает поесть и долго не может уснуть, потому что завещание Уэллса точно пульсирует в его кармане, манит притронуться.  
На несколько дней он забывает про то, что Тоун жив и находится в тюрьме, забывает о том, что тому необходимо приносить еду и воду, а когда вспоминает — Тоун догоняет его своим вопросом, заданным мягким, обеспокоенным голосом. «Что случилось, Барри?» — и Аллен сбегает быстрее обычного, использует свою скорость, чтобы его не слышать.  
Ничего, конечно, не получается, и даже на другом конце города Барри ощущает, как этот голос проникает в его сознание: будто ничего не произошло, а доктор Уэллс общается с ним через наушники в его костюме.

Ещё через три дня Барри вставляет флэшку в порт и включает видео вместе с Кейтлин.

Джо, Айрис, Эдди, Циско и Кейтлин вместе с Ронни впервые за эти несколько месяцев собираются в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, выглядят счастливыми и поздравляют его с тем, что его папа наконец выходит на свободу. Барри улыбается вместе с ними, чувствует долгожданное облегчение и радость за отца, а вечером садится пересматривать давно записанное видео-признание, поджимая губы каждый раз, когда Уэллс говорит ему о том, что Барри никогда по-настоящему не будет счастливым — уж он-то знает.  
Барри приносит Тоуну обед и впервые задерживается, долго и пристально вглядывается в лицо врага, чтобы надломившимся голосом спросить:  
— Почему? — он встречает непонимающий взгляд в ответ и чуть более уверенно дополняет: — Почему вы сознались?  
— О, так меня признали мёртвым, — веселее, чем следует, говорит Уэллс. — Если бы ты оставался меня послушать, а не убегал каждый раз, когда оказывался со мной наедине, то твой отец уже давно был бы на свободе.  
— Если бы вы не стали убивать мою маму, то не жаловались бы мне сейчас на одиночество, — грубо отвечает Барри, и Тоун строит насмешливую гримасу. Аллен ждёт несколько секунд, но Уэллс молчит, поэтому он устало выдыхает: — Почему? Я просто хочу понять.  
— Я думал, что видео достаточно объясняет мои причины. Ты получил желаемое, Барри, — твой отец скоро окажется на свободе. Мне хотелось быть тем, кто даровал тебе это.  
Барри отшатывается от слов доктора Уэллса, произнесенных таким тоном, будто свобода его отца не что иное как подарок, сделанный ему по доброй воле.  
— Я думал, вы ненавидите меня, — говорит он, когда вспоминает, что для Тоуна человеческие жизни ничего не значат.

Взгляд Уэллса замирает на его лице, сам он, чуть приближаясь, прикладывает подушечки пальцев к стеклу. «Подойди», — без слов говорит он, и Барри неосознанно подчиняется этому взгляду, делает несколько шагов вперёд.  
— Это так, но я забочусь о тебе, Барри. Я не настолько ужасен, как ты привык обо мне думать, — доктор Уэллс говорит мягко, и Аллен от этого тона приходит в себя, останавливается, понимая для себя: вот ещё одна ложь, которую произносит Уэллс в надежде выбраться отсюда. — Сам подумай: зачем мне тебя обманывать сейчас? Ты не станешь меня освобождать. У меня были причины убивать Нору Аллен, но у меня нет причин и дальше держать твоего отца в тюрьме, — продолжает Уэллс.  
Барри молча вслушивается в слова врага: и в самом деле, он не станет открывать ячейку с Тоуном. Барри не может понять, говорит ли доктор Уэллс ему правду.  
— Вы признались в преступлении, — он делает небольшую паузу, подбирая слова, — потому что это было тем, чего я хотел? — Барри хмурится, когда Обратный Флэш кивает головой в согласии. — Я не понимаю.  
— Ты никогда не сможешь этого сделать. Тебе проще видеть во мне лишь монстра, что разрушил твою жизнь. Да, я не раскаиваюсь в убийстве твоей мамы, как и в том, что по моей вине твоего отца посадили, — Уэллс чуть наклоняет голову вбок, — потому что на тот момент я сделал то, что счёл необходимым. С твоей точки зрения это абсолютное зло, с моей — необходимое для достижения блага.  
— Ваше «благо», доктор, привело к тому, что от ваших рук погибли люди, — сухо отвечает Барри и злится, потому что Уэллс на это лишь ведёт бровью и словно уходит в себя, переставая обращать на него внимание. — Что я имел ввиду, так это то, что вы могли шантажировать меня в обмен на это признание — и вы знаете о том, что я бы скорее пошёл на это, — но вы не стали этого делать.  
— Верно. Но тогда ты не пришёл бы ко мне за ответами, — туманно произносит Тоун и проводит фалангами пальцев по барьеру, слегка по нему постукивая. — В следующий раз, когда ты решишь навестить меня, Барри, прошу принести мне мои журналы — здесь необычайно тесно и скучно.


End file.
